I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a self-lubricating collection vehicle and more particularly, this invention relates to surface areas of moving parts of a collection vehicle body that are in frictional contact, wherein the surface areas are self-lubricating. The surface areas may be found in the vehicle's fluid biased cylinder bushings, tailgate hinges, storage body pivot joints, articulated joints, rotation joints, and slides. The self-lubricating, low friction, surface areas reduce wear and repair associated with conventional collection vehicle.
II. Discussion of the Related Art
Front or side loading collection vehicles of the conventional variety generally include a storage body, a charging hopper, a loading mechanism, and a compacting mechanism all mounted on the vehicle. The loading mechanism typically may include many articulated members fashioned to cooperate as joined by swivelling or rotating joints as they operate to engage, lift, and empty a container of interest into the associated charging hopper. One compacting mechanism is contained within each charging hopper compartment of which may be partitioned into several compartments, and typically includes a ram or packer which operates to direct and pack the collection material into a corresponding compartment in the storage body. The packer is typically operated on slides by at least one bushing-mounted fluid cylinder between a fore and aft position.
Collected material is compacted rearward in the storage body, and removed through a rear access by tilting the storage body. A tailgate, pivotally hinged to the storage body, encloses the rear access of each compartment closure during the collection efforts. The tailgate is actuated between an open and a closed position by more bushing-mounted fluid based cylinders. Likewise, the storage body itself is typically tilted about pivot joints by fluid based cylinders.
A collection vehicle of this type requires routine maintenance. Specifically, the pivot joints, bushing mounted cylinders, tailgate hinges, articulated joints, rotation joints and slides all require periodic lubrication. Grease fittings are typically provided for all these devices, which access a corresponding surface. Other surfaces, such as bearings may be sealed requiring removal of access parts to lubricate. The system requires renewal of lubricating materials at regular intervals. Oftentimes, the maintenance of the vehicle does not include renewal of lubrication to the entire system. Several of the grease fittings may be positioned on or within the vehicle in difficult to reach places. In these instances the fittings may be overlooked, rather than taking the additional time to renew the lubricants through these fittings. Even when the system's lubricant is renewed regularly, the high usage of the system may break down the lubricant at a rate greater than a practical maintenance schedule. Also, the surface area covered with lubrication or grease may tend to collect dirt, which later may score the corresponding surface area. While strides have been made, a need clearly persists for a low maintenance, lubeless, collection vehicle. The present invention meets these needs.